Daughter of a Jedi
by StarofElendil
Summary: Slightly AU. Arriane is the daughter of ObiWan Kenobi. Yet oddly enough, she's apprenticed to. . .Darth Vader? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story is not written by Elendelyne. My sister wants to post a story but for certain reasons is unable to, so I'm letting her post on my page. Be nice, please, this is her first attempt, and reviews would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

"_Rena!" Obi-Wan yelled as he raced by startled droids and knelt by his wife's bedside. "Are you all right?" _

"_You always assume the worst, Obi-Wan," she chided with a gentle smile._

"_What happened?" he asked anxiously, while stroking her cheek. "I came as soon as I got C-3PO's message. . ."_

_Gently, Rena moved her blanket to reveal a sleeping infant at her side, _

"_Meet your daughter, Arianne Kenobi." _

_Obi-Wan could only stare in stunned silence at the girl._

"_Come on, she doesn't bite, at least I hope not," Rena giggled._

_He tenderly took the girl in his arms. "Arianne, most pure."_

"_Excuse me, Master Obi-Wan, I am so sorry for interrupting, but that confounded idiot R2 insists Master Yoda is calling for you," repeated C-3PO apologetically. _

" _I am not-" he began, but Rena cut him off._

"_Obi-Wan, you must go to your Master. I am fine and there is nothing more you can do here."_

"_But," he started again, and did not finish._

" _No buts, GO NOW."_

_Obi- Wan sighed and instructed C-3PO to prepare to leave. Then he kissed Rena and Ari and hurried out of the room._

_Rena smiled and lifted the baby into her hands. "Little Ari, I know someday you will be a hero in the galaxy-,"_

_Suddenly a group of stormtroopers marched in and began blasting droids. _

"_You did not believe droids would keep me away, did you, Lady Rena?" a cold, cruel voice asked. _

"_Darth Vader, you evil mon-"_

"_Enough," he stated unemotionally, then he wrapped his invisible hand around her throat. "Tell me were Obi-Wan is."_

"_Never," she managed to choke out._

"_Very well then." Vader removed his hand, and she fell backward dead. _

_He then proceeded to leave the room, but stopped, hearing a baby crying. He treaded back to Rena and unemotionally threw her dead body in a corner. _

_His eyes landed on Arianne._

"_Hmm, Obi-Wan's offspring. . . The Force is strong with this child. . . _

_It could be a great ally of the Dark Side."_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't seen ROTS yet, and I'm curious. Did Anakin kill Padme?. . .

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Several rebels gunmen waited anxiously at the front of their ship while the Imperialists boarded their craft.

Abruptly, the door exploded and stormtroopers began shooting their way in. Rather quickly, the gunmen that were left were forced to retreat to the back of the ship

Darth Vader strode into the room, paused briefly to examine a dead rebel's body, and kept moving through the hall. . .

* * *

Princess Leia bent over Artoo and inserted a disk into his memory drive. 

"Keep it safe," she instructed. Then she disappeared.

"R2D2, where are you?" Threepio called out frantically.

Artoo beeped and whistled and moved down the hallway to join Threepio.

"At last, where have you been? They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel and smashed into who knows what ."

Beeping and whistling, Artoo moved down another hallway.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

* * *

"The Death Star plans are not on the main computer, Lord Vader," a stormtrooper repeated.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?"Vader demanded, holding the poor rebel Captain by his neck.

"We intercepted no transmissions. We're on diplomatic business," he managed to choke out before his neck cracked.

Darth Vader threw the dead man against the wall and turned to his own men, "Tear this ship apart and bring me the passengers. I want them alive."

* * *

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted," Threepio reprimanded while Artoo entered an escape pod(A/N is that what it's called?).

Artoo beeped and whistled angrily.

"Don't you call me a mindless philospher, you overweight glob of grease."

Artoo beeped and whistled.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about?

Suddenly the wall behind Threepio exploded, "Wait, I'm coming too. Confound you Artoo, you're going to be the death of me."

The escape pod flew out of the ship. . .

* * *

Stormtroopers escorted Princess Leia to Darth Vader. . .

"Vader, only you could be so bold, When the Senate hears-,"

'Don't act so suprised, your highness. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. What happened to the plans they sent you?"

I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are part of a rebel alliance, and a traitor," he accused."Take her away."

"Lord Vader, the plans are not on board and no transmissions were made. An escape pod left around the time of the fighting, but there were no life forms on it," the Commander informed him.

"She must have hidden the plans on the escape pod. Send a detachment down to recieve it. See to it personally, Commander. There will be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, Sir.'

* * *

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Vader, where are the plans?"

"A detachment is currently tracking down the plans, Master."

"That won't work."

"What will you have me do, Master?"

Emperor Palpatine smiled evilly.

"Send your apprentice, Vader,"

* * *

"Your time has come, my apprentice."

"Yes, my Master. What is my mission?"

"You will bring me the Death Star plans."

"Yes, my Master."

"Do not fail me, Arianne,"

* * *

My computer time is limited to the weekends, so hopefully I'll have one or two extra chapters by then.

Merry Christmas, and may the Force be with you.

Author's note: Most of this chapter is lifted from the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Find your Jedi name.

Step 1: Take the first 3 letters of your first name and the first 2 letters of your last name (this will be your first name).

Step 2: Take the first 2 letters of your mother's maiden name, and the first 3 letters of your city (this will be your last name.)

Enjoy.

Arianne is:

A female(obviously), apprenticed Sith, 5"4, owner of the _Red Dawn_, with long dark hair, gray eyes, and a medium build (hope she's not too perfect).

Arell is:

The personal droid of Arianne Kenobi, and the copilot of the Red Dawn (She's kind of like 3PO. I have yet to decide if she and 3PO fall in love, because frankly, can droids fall in love?)

Arianne's POV

"Arell, follow the tracking device on that escape pod," I informed the gold plated droid as I entered my ship.

"Yes, Mistress."

We sat in silence for a few moments until the ever-inquisitive copilot of the Red Dawn hesitantly commented.

"May I ask why, Mistress Arianne?"

"Of course, Arell. We are going after the Rebels who stole important plans from the Emperor. . ."

I know why she asks. . . she is afraid.

My Master, Darth Vader, has been teaching me the ways of the Sith for many years . . . Most creatures are horrified at the mention of Sith, but we are really not at all treacherous-. It's the Jedi they should be afraid of.

Master has often told me of the past, when the Jedi claimed to be protectors of the Galaxy and succeeded to make it a better place to live in. However, all those who have power are afraid to lose it. The Jedi became power hungry, and in turn, slew many of the Sith. . . Anyway, this happened years ago. Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and I are the only remains of the Sith left. . . and the Jedi are gone. . . I am Arianne Kenobi. My father was a Jedi. And- a murderer.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the most powerful Jedi ever. He even killed my mother because she refused to let him train me as a Jedi. . . Master told me, once, he and my Father had been the best of friends, but that was a very long time ago. He is the reason why my Master must wear his hideous mask. . .

I hate my father. I hate the Jedi. And most of all, I hate the Rebel Alliance, who are working to destroy everything that Emperor Palpatine has done to enforce government in the galaxy. . .

"Mistress Arianne, I've found it!" Arell practically jumped in victory.

"Where?" I asked, rushing to the screen.

"It's on a desert planet, on the Outer Rim, owned by the Hutts. A nasty criminal sor-"

"Arell, what's it called?

"Oh. . .Tatooine."

**Luke**

"No, my father didn't fight in the clone wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke looked up from working on 3PO.

"That's what your Uncle told you. He didn't agree with your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved," Obi-Wan told Luke.

"You fought in the clone wars?" questioned Luke.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your father," Obi-Wan leaned back and stroked his chin.

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best star pilot in the Galaxy. . .and a cunning warrior."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I understand you have become quite a good pilot yourself."

Luke looked down and smiled.

"Which reminds me," Obi-Wan remembered. "I have something for you."

He walked to a large bag and pulled out a tube shaped device.

"Your father would have wanted you to have this, when you were old enough. . .but your Uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you would follow old Obi-Wan on some foolish idea, like your father did-."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me I'll close down for a while," 3PO requested

"Sure, go ahead," Luke agreed.

Turning back to Obi-Wan, he asked, "What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster. . . an elegant weapon for a new, civilized age.

Luke waved the lightsaber around curiously.

"For over a thousand generations, Jed Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic. . .before the dark times, before the Empire," Obi-Wan continued.

Luke deactivated the lightsaber and sat down.

"How did my father die?" inquired Luke.

"A young Jedi Knight named Darth Vader who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. . .He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct," Obi-Wan answered. . ."Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force.

"The Force?"

Obi-Wan responded smiling, "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It binds us. It surrounds us. It penetrates us. . ."

Arianne's POV

Tatooine, a dry, dusty planet filled with smugglers, gamblers, and murderers. And, currently I am left on this harsh planet to find two droids. To top it all off, I don't even know what they look like.

Wonderful. . .

Well, at least I know the escape pod landed here, and there is a long trail of footprints after it. . .

Great, and how may I ask am I supposed to follow footprints in a ship?

"Mistress Arianne, you really should get into the ship. It simply isn't safe here." Arell called from inside the _Red Dawn_.

"Arell, I'm going to follow these tracks. When I need you to get me, I'll call you on the com."

"Wait," the droid asked frantically. "You're not going to just to leave me, are you?"

**The Jawa massacre. . .**

"It looks like the Sand People did this. Look there's Gathi sticks, Bantha tracks. . .It's just that I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before," Luke reasoned.

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sand People always ride single file, to hide their numbers," Obi-Wan told Luke. "And look at the blaster marks on this wall, only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO," Luke realized. "But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?"

His gaze turned to R2 and 3PO.

"If they traced the droids here they may have learned who they sold them to, and that will lead them back. . .home."

"Wait, Luke," Obi-Wan called. 'It's too dangerous," but Luke had reached his speeder and was already disappearing into the Tatooine twin suns.

**At the Lars moisture farm. . .**

That's it. The trail ends here. . .

(a/n I chose not to mention the Jawas in this section, because, how is she supposed to find the Lars when the Jawas are dead?)

I traced the droids to a moisture farm, but that's just about as far as I can go. The stormtroopers apparently got here first. The place was burnt to a crisp. . .

My first mission and I failed-

What was that?. . . A speeder?

Quickly, I ducked behind a smoking pile of equipment and waited.

A boy with brilliant blue eyes and blond hair jumped out of the speeder. "Uncle Owen," he called out, "Aunt Beru?"

He bent over the two burnt bodies lying by the well, and immediately he started sobbing. . .

I wonder, could this boy have taken the droids before the stormtroopers came?

I reached into my pocket and pulled the extra tracking device out and threw it on to the bottom of the speeder. . .

So, what do you think. . .

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? (Sigh) I don't own Star Wars.

Mos Eisley Spaceport. . .

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced around his surroundings uneasily. . . Someone was watching them.

Luke was maneuvering the speeder through Mos Eisley, when two stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere. For one panicked moment he considered gunning the engine and racing through the pedestrians and other vehicles.

A firm grip on his arm both restrained and relaxed him. He glanced over to see Kenobi smiling, warning him.

"How long have you had these droids," barked the first stormtrooper. Apparently, pleasantries were not a custom of the empire.

"Three or four seasons I guess."

"Where are you from?" the trooper demanded.

"We live in the west, near Bestine."nervously Luke answered.

"Let me see your identification."

Kenobi then leaned over and began talking easily to the trooper. "You don't need to see his identification," the old man informed the Imperial trooper in an extremely peculiar voice.

Staring blankly back at him, the officer replied, as if it were self evident, "I don't need to see you identification."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Ben told him pleasantly.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

"Move along," Ben whispered.

"Move along, move along."

The speeder continued along the dusty trail. . .

Arianne quickly found the boy and his companions. Two stormtroopers approached the speeder and began to question them.

Arianne crept closer, hoping to hear some part of what was being spoken.

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business"

"Move along."

"Move along, move along."

A force-user!

Arianne followed the Force-user and the boy into one of the cantinas.

Moving inward, Luke was astonished at the variety of beings making use of the bar. There were one eyed, and thousand eyed, creatures with scales, creatures with fur, and some with skin that seemed to ripple and change consistency according to their feelings of the moment.

Leaning close, Kenobi gestured toward the far end of the bar.

" Corellians-pirates mostly."

"I thought we were looking for an independent freighter captain with his own ship for hire," Luke whispered.

"So we are, young Luke, so we are," agreed Ben. "And there's bound to be one or two adequate enough for our needs. Wait here."

Luke nodded and watched as Kenobi worked his way through the crowd. . .

Arianne's POV

Eavesdropping in cantinas is very, very hard. I was attempting to inconspicuously nudge my way to the Force-user, through the hordes of bodies, aliens or otherwise, blocking my way.

Suddenly I felt something in the Force-

Something shoved Luke roughly from behind, so hard he almost fell. He tuned angrily, but his fury spent itself in astonishment.

"_Negola dewaghi wooldugger?" _a large squarish monstrosity of multiple eyes bubbled chanllengingly.

Luke had never seen its like before; he knew neither its species nor its language. The gabbling might have been an invitation to a fight, a request to share a drink, or a marriage proposal. . .

"He doesn't like you," a stubby human next to the alien informed him.

" I'm sorry about that," Luke wished fervently he was anywhere but here.

"I don't like you, either."

"I said I was sorry," Luke told the human.

"Are you insulting us? You'd just watch yourself. We're all wanted." He indicated his drunken companions. "I have the death sentence in twelve different systems."

"I'll be careful, then," Luke muttered.

The little man was smiling broadly. "You'll be dead."

"This one isn't worth the trouble," a calm voice said. Luke looked up startled. He hadn't heard Ben come up alongside him. "Come, let me buy you all something. . . "

By way of reply, the bulky human blabbered hideously and swung out a massive limb. It caught Luke across the temple and sent him crashing through a table.

Abruptly, a blue-white light appeared in the cantina, and the human was moaning and whimpering as he stared at the stump where his arm should have been.

Obi-Wan's POV

There it was again, the feeling that someone was watching them . . . though it was probably normal because of the lightsaber incident.

But this someone seemed . . . familiar. I turned around and found myself gazing at a woman in a long, hooded black robe. She twisted her head slightly, to get a better look at my face, and accidentally uncovered a pair of large gray eyes. . .

Sorry for the long wait. I know it's no excuse, but I really have been supper busy.

I STARTED CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't gotten very far, but still it's a start.


End file.
